Alone on Christmas
by Eydisie
Summary: Iceland x Reader - Instead of going to an insane party, you decide to stay at your house. You were alone, but it was alright with you. Until that changed.


**My inspiration spiked. I just had to write this, I'm in love with Iceland, so yeah. It was appropriate to treat myself to my favorite character. :) I think this is definitely one of my best, but I have more Christmas fanfics in mind (Kuroko no Basket mainly~)**

*_**edited**_

**Lol I thought I included the extended ending but I guess not. xD So yah, now I did. Please enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Iceland or you.**

* * *

A rambunctious Christmas party that was bound to have a drunk England crying on his knees begging America to come back was something that did not sound appealing to you. You presumed how out of hand the situation would be once the champagnes, wines, vodkas, and beers were brought up. You shuddered, as a horrifying image intruded your mind of Germany, Denmark, Prussia, and all the alcoholics setting a drinking competition. Instead of gaining a ghastly hangover (because many countries would force you to take a shot) or something that required you to have your guard up every minute, you decided to stay at the comfortable warmth of your house.

You hummed a little Christmas tune as you lit peppermint scented candles around your kitchen and table. The aroma seeped through your nose, causing a smile to light upon your face. You pulled out beef stew from the oven, serving yourself a presentable plate that consisted of mashed potatoes and lettuce with gravy on the side. After placing it on the table, you whipped out some apple cider since you didn't enjoy the bitter taste of alcoholic beverages. Once the table had been set up, you made a quick glance of what you looked like in the mirror. Even though there wasn't anyone celebrating with you, you had curled your hair, wore a maroon cocktail dress that somewhat looked like a female santa costume, and had the slightest dab of makeup painted on your face, lips complimented with a red lipstick. A silver necklace with a snowflake charm attached to it hung on your neck and stopped right above your cleavage. You smiled in satisfaction.

As you sat down alone to eat your Christmas dinner, A Christmas Carol began to play on the TV. This was what you wanted - a relaxed atmosphere to yourself while watching cartoons. Maybe you would play some video games later on. Your house did not look like a tornado hit the place, you actually put the effort in cleaning up. And your cooking surprisingly came out well. No troubles today will come your way. Until the doorbell had rung. You hesitated, pondering whether you should answer it or not. You chose to be neutral about it, hoping it was a country dropping off a gift for you. You turned the knob, bewildered at who was at your door.

A handsome man with delicately striking features and dull blonde hair, it was none other than Iceland. He would be the last person to have ever visit your house.

"Hello Emil." You crack a smile, allowing him to enter your house. "I don't have a coat rack, do you want me to hang it in my closet upstairs?" You urgently close the door to prevent the cold from reaching inside your house.

"No, you don't have to." He unbuttoned his coat and threw it on the leather sofa.

"I'm not sure if I have enough food for you, is there anything you want that I can serve you?"

Your mood dropped. You wanted to spend your Christmas with no obligations of trying to entertain a guest. Emil definitely was included. He just popped out of nowhere. Your friendship with him wasn't exactly stable. A certain accidental one night stand occurred, and the morning subsequently was not the most ecstatic. The both of you even knew that you had no trace of mutual feelings for each other because it was towards another. You were also aware that during that night, you were saying another's name, and vice versa for Emil. Since then, neither of you bothered to approach each other, let alone have a conversation that has gotten this far. You and Emil were too busy ignoring each other the past months. Oh how much you wanted to sourly twist your face, your holiday now deprived of each bit of happiness.

"Hot chocolate would be fine. Can I sit down at the dinner table with you?"

"Sure." You grab a snowman decorated mug out of your cabinets.

Your house was anything but pleasant. The idea of Emil joining you at the table was a hindrance. How could you avoid eye contact with the man when his figure is right in front of you? Pouring hot water to mix with the cocoa powder, you thought of ways to dismiss him kindly. These thoughts continued when you leaned across the table to serve Emil his drink which had you completely missing his gawking.

His lavender eyes were planted on your revealing cleavage. Then he found himself glancing at your plump red lips and your gorgeous face. Soon he was admiring how your dress hugged your curves, how it stopped just below something sinful, how your creamy thighs looked so marvelous. His lips and mouth felt dry. He wanted peck his lips on your body. He swiped his tongue across his bottom lip before he cleared his throat. Your eyes drifted up to him, his head turned away. You assumed that your attire wasn't proper for Emil.

"I'll go change." You stated blankly with a dash of disappointment. You wasted your time into fitting such a dress. You were stopped by a hand that grasped your forearm.

"No, you look beautiful already."

You couldn't deny that the words that came out of Emil's mouth made you feel flustered. You could feel a slight blush creeping up your cheeks. It became greater when Emil too had the same reaction. He diverted his eyes to the cartoon. You slumped down to the chair and began eating your beef stew. This night was creeping you out now. What if Emil had an ulterior motive? What if Norway's unseeable ghosts were carefully watching every action, and plan to strike when you were vulnerable? You began to get goosebumps. Could this night get any worse?

Fortunately, the taste of your beef stew made you forget your worries. The flavour exploded in your taste buds. You savoured it, closing your eyes, smiling widely. You did a good damn job for a first time. Once again, you were distracted as your fork was pulled away, and Emil put the leftovers in his mouth. This was getting stranger by the minute. His eyes met yours, idly staring as yours were widened, puzzled. But in an unintentional way, you couldn't tear away your gaze from him.

"Say, Emil… How come you're not with the other Nordics?" You lean back in your chair, crossing your arms. Earlier, you had forgotten about asking this question.

"Finland told me you were alone." He replied, his response rather incomplete.

"Are they at the U.N party?"

"Yeah."

Silence came to play. But only for a moment.

"I don't mean to sound rudely blunt, but… What gave you the idea to come to my house?"

"I wanted to keep you company."

No hesitation in his answer.

Wow. First, you were astonished by the fact that the two of you held out a lengthy conversation for the first time in awhile. Second, you weren't familiar with this kind of Emil, and third, you had come to realize that it was only you and him, alone in this house, without anyone else's supervision. Suddenly, Emil moved out of his seat to transfer to the couch, leaving you behind. Your appetite dissipated long ago, so you went to join him. You tried to dissect the meaning behind his words. During the process, you recalled painful memories of that night. Yes, that's right, all that passion started on the couch, and you two were sitting on one right now.

A newfound emotion began to bubble up in your stomach. You didn't know why you wanted him as a lover this instant. Perhaps it was the fact that he had come a long way to stay. Perhaps it was because there wasn't anyone around. Perhaps it was that guilt was eating you up. Perhaps you liked him and never knew. That last one could never be true, or at least to you. You didn't appreciate yourself for being desperate, but you were selfish for something tonight.

"This kinda reminds me of that night." You mutter loud enough for Emil to hear. His head shifts to you, meeting eyes that had heartbreak hidden underneath. You crawl towards him, and stopped as your lips were only inches from his. Your breath wavered with his.

"I want to rebuild that night."

Emil closed the gap between your lips, kissing you in frenzy. He swiftly turned your bodies around, pressing his against yours while your back sunk in the couch. His hands landed beside your head, he was kissing you like there was no tomorrow. Just as you thought you had caught up to him, Emil would retaliate by kissing you rougher, catching your bottom lip between his lips. You'd push your tongue against his mouth, intruding but he'd bring out the pleasure. You tangled your fingers in his silk-like hair, pressing his head to deepen the kiss. His tongue roughly twisted yours. Yours and Emil's breath had fluctuated into short, slight gasps. Desire seeped into your body, but it battled the perception of nervousness.

Emil broke the kiss. You were afraid. It was clearly obvious, having it written on all over your face. He rested his forehead against yours, peering into your eyes. Those piercing violet eyes. It captured your heart. Yet your anxiety grew when you couldn't see his emotions. His hand slid under your head and lifted it up to give you a small peck on the lips. "It's different this time." He kissed you once again. "It's different, [Name]." His reassuring kisses made you melt into his arms. From your mouth, he motioned down to your neck, planting soft nips at your neck and continuing further. You sigh out a moan. Reaching your cleavage, he pulled you up to let you sit on his lap, unzipping your dress to reveal lacy lingerie. Emil's eyes flickered at the delicious sight. Slowly, his hands slid over the outline of the band of your bra, which made you shudder in delight. He fiddled with the clip and threw it over your head.

Emil swallowed at the sight of your bare breasts. It was not the first time he had seen them, technically, but he was doing this without the beckoning of booze and his memory of it all was hazy. He massaged one. As your nipples became harder, he took a nub between his teeth, biting and pulling. You hissed at the pain, but urged him to do more. He chuckled wickedly against your breast. Your hands pulled at his signature bow on his shirt. As it was untied, you unbuttoned his polo hastily. Upon unbuttoning the last button, Emil had stopped his biting. Your head dipped down to graze your teeth on his collarbone. The sound that came out of him boosted your confidence and made you feel bold.

You pushed Emil down, mouth nipping every skin that had come in contact with it. In a hurried fashion, you unbuckled Emil's pants, exposing a bulge that was not yet as huge, but will be changed soon once you were finished with it. You palmed against his bulge, eyes watching Emil's every expression. He moaned lowly, hips jerking forward. You pinned him down, tantalizingly removing his boxers. You watch his expression, now impatient and needy. The last article of clothing was removed, and Emil's naked form was presented right in front of you. You were breathless. How come you hadn't realized that he looked so hot, so elegant, so unbelievably desirable under you?

You take his enlarged size in your mouth, reaching as far as you can. And then your tongue worked magically. Emile swore he was going to die - the warmth of your mouth had him driving insane. Your tongue was sliding over his aching erection, your mouth wrapped around him so sinfully. He had a difficult time resisting the urge to buck his hips up deeper. You kept him in place with much effort. You loved it, loved the way Emil reacted to you, loved the way his velvety voice moaned. Your tongue teased the slit of his manhood, and with a harder squeeze and a more thorough lick, Emil's need to find release had overcome his body. He shuddered with anticipation, desperate and warning you with shortened breaths. He pushed your head down, which caught you off guard, and his juice flowed in your mouth. You had no qualms of swallowing it, and this resulted Emil hardening again.

A small bead of cum slithered down your neck. Emil inhaled sharply, sitting up and tearing off the dress. He brought you back to his lap, admiring and adoring your delicious body which was only shown to his eyes only. As he wiped the liquid off, the lacy thong had his cock twitching. "Were you expecting someone? Is that why you have this kind of lingerie on?" His hands groped your ass, throat slipping a moan.

"No.. I just felt confident in it." You wrapped your arms around his neck. You pulled him into a kiss. His hands slipped into your thong, rubbing your wet core. You moan against his lips, pushing your hips further into his fingers, trying to feel more of his flesh. "You're wet enough…" He murmured on your lips. He pushed aside your panties and dragged you down to his stiff erection, not breaking the kiss. You both let out a breathy moan against each other's lips. You thrust forward, pleasure spiking on your lower region.

"Fuck me." You commanded abruptly. But without any complaints, he immediately obliged, pushing you on the sofa unceremoniously. He began thrusting, taking you like no man has ever, because Emil was really the only man to have ever been inside your body. You cry out as he plunged deeper into your warmth. His hot breath was on your ear, whispering words that seduced you to crave him even more. Your body tensed at the anticipation when he said, "I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't walk."

You were on your knees before you knew it. You felt lewd at the position, Emil could see everything. The way his hands were roving and squeezing your ass added to the bliss of him taking you. He was rough, bruising, erotic, hot and horny just for you. The thought of it made you weak. His arms cradled your abdomen. You could feel Emil's chest on your back, skin on skin, flesh on flesh - teeth nipping your back, shoulder, neck. You tried to grasp onto anything, you were dizzy by his feverish movements. Your hands managed to grab his coat nearby. You were screaming into it.

"Say my name." He growled wildy. You couldn't, you were overwhelmed by the feeling of arousal. He gave a harsh bite on your neck.

"E-Emil…" you barely whispered.

"Louder."

All you could do was plead for him to go slower. He didn't take it into consideration. He repeated, this time adding his thumb to press on your clit as he pounded into you.

"Emil!" You screamed, back arching. He pushed you back down to the sofa. He rewarded you with a nearing orgasm. Your knuckles were white from gripping his coat too hard. "I'm-I'm gonna cum…!" And you were twisted over again.

When you saw Iceland, you released, because his appearance made him look so sinful - hair pulled back, eyes covered with lust, a sinister grin on his features, sweat dripping down from his forehead. Your tightening core had also made him spill inside, moaning your name out. You were seeing black, mind far from earth.

It was forever when you had finally came back. Emil was crushing you with his weight, but you felt safe in his arms under his touch. His phone vibrated. He groaned, lazily reaching out for it. Curious, you stared at him intently.

"Hello?"

It was a man's voice. Which had you relieved. It was not the woman he loved dearly.

"Okay, I'll be there in awhile"

Your eyes snapped to his. He calmly set his phone back to the coffee table. You felt like crying. No, you didn't want the same one night stand to happen again. You gripped on his wrist tightly.

"Don't leave."

Emil saw your pained expression. Your eyes were swelling with tears that was about to fall. He kissed your forehead before snuggling back on top of your body.

"Who said I was?"

**Extended Ending**

Once you had opened your eyes, you wondered why it was so bright outside. You grabbed a phone nearby, screen displaying 12:37 PM. You also questioned why it was cramped on the couch. You realize that this phone is not yours, but Emil's. You turned your head. He hadn't left you. In fact he was embracing you in a tight grip. You returned the phone to the table to admire his features, his peaceful state. Upon recalling the night before, you smile in content to see his messy hair from ravishing you. You give him a small peck on his cheek.

You begin to wonder, since when did you fall in love with him? And why did he visit your house? It might be possible that he held loving feelings for you. You were so lost in your thought that you didn't notice Emil opening his lids.

"Hey, [Name]." He spoke, voice a little bit dry.

Startled, you blink in surprise before looking up to meet his eyes.

"Good morning." You smile.

Emil tucked loose strands of your hair behind your ear. Then it looked like something dawned on him. He unwrapped his arms from your body and reached for his coat that was dangling on the armrest of the sofa. He fidgeted with his pockets. He pulled out a small, Christmas themed gift box. He then held it in front of your face, looking away, a red tint gracing his cheeks.

You open it, revealing a silver bracelet, its charms consisting of your name in gold on the left, the colored Icelandic flag on the right, and a silver heart in the middle. You smile widely. "This is so cute."

"I forgot to give it you yesterday. We were caught up in, well you know already."

Still, you were bothered by a big question you should've asked before you made a move.

"But.. I thought you were in love with-"

"You." Emil interrupted. "I fell in love with you."

You chuckle, having the want to cry. You felt guilt simply because you didn't apologize right after that stand happened, yet you felt happy. "How, when?"

"A month right after we did it, I gained something for you instead. I didn't approach you because I was afraid of rejection and it seemed you resented me." Emil admitted honestly. "But I wanted to change that, and Christmas was a perfect opportunity." An obvious blush covered his cheeks. "It seems like you wanted me too." You kiss him, grateful for everything he had given you.

"I love you."


End file.
